Come and Get It
by CSIfreak4ever
Summary: What will happen to Sara after she gets fired? Read to find out! R&R plzz. Last chapter is up! Please enjoy! please review!
1. Chapter 1

A/n- Another GSR fic just for those of you who can't stand anymore reruns. Please review!

"Sara, please come into my office." He was getting tired of saying it. Sara was going on a rebellious streak. First her almost DUI, then her blow up with Ecklie and Catherine and now this. Ecklie had warned Gil that if she screwed up one more time he would have to fire her. Gil Grissom did not want Sara Sidle to get fired. He would never see her beautiful face again or hear her voice or touch her. Now here she was standing in front of him with the saddest eyes that revealed just how broken she was. He couldn't look at her like that so he turned and went to his office to wait for her. After five minutes of being in solitude there was a light rapping of his door.

"Come in." Sara slowly stepped in and shut the door behind her. As she slowly turned around she knew how this would end. She didn't want to get fired. Where would she go? The lab was her life. He was her life. Their eyes made deep contact.

"Sara…" he began.

"Hey, I am sorry. I know I went to far but he just got me so mad." She got lost in his eyes waiting for him to speak.

"Sara, I know that in this job we always talk to the cockiest jackasses on the planet and I know you feel sympathy to the innocent woman that were brutally, shamelessly murdered but you have to control yourself."

"I won't do it again."

"I wish I could believe you Sara. I really do but this can't keep happening. You know what Ecklie said. One more time and I am going to have to fire you no exceptions…" he paused, "Sara honey, I don't want to this so…" she cut him off with a weak smile.

"It's okay Griss. You're right. I went over the top too many times and it's nieve of me to think there wouldn't be consequences. Thank you for showing me so much and giving me the opportunity to with the best group of people in the world. Please tell them I love 'em because I don't think I can face them. And thank you again Grissom." She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. He rested her head on his chest for a few seconds to smell his scent for the last time and just before leaving she pecked him on the cheek.

Grissom was stunned. Why did she take it so well? Her leaving didn't hit him until she hugged him. He knew then that he could never let her leave. He ran out of his office to find her. He ran to the locker room but no luck. He asked Judy and she told him Sara just left. He dashed out to the parking lot.

Meanwhile, Sara had just got in her car and sighed. She tried to hold in her tears but she couldn't do it anymore. At least she was alone. She cried on the steering wheel whispering, "I love you. I'm sorry." After a good 5 minutes she composed herself and put her keys in the ignition. Just as she was turning the keys she felt something cover her mouth and then it all went black. The last thing she saw was Grissom walk out of the lab door.

TBC…? I think so but you guys have to like it first!


	2. Chapter 2

A/n- thanks for the reviews and please don't be mad at me if I take a while to update. I'm going on vacation and I have truckloads (before it was a wheelbarrow and now it's a truckload) of homework. Thanks!

XXX

The last thing Grissom saw was Sara's SUV speed out of the parking lot. Damn, he missed her. Maybe he should call her cell. He thought she needed to cool off first so he walked back into the lab to see work up the courage to tell Ecklie he didn't want Sara to leave. He'll call her later…

XXX

Sara's head was spinning and was so confused as she came to. She was lying in the back seat of her SUV and she was moving. She blinked to see who her chauffeur was. She looked up to see a fairly handsome man about her age with dirty blond hair and piercing blue eyes she could see in the rear view mirror. He noticed her stare.

"Well good morning sunshine." He said still looking at her through the mirror. "I hope you're comfortable back there because we still have a long drive ahead of us."

"Who are you?" Sara was getting nervous. She had never seen this man before and her nervousness became great fear when she looked outside the window and saw nothing but Nevada desert.

"My name is none of your business. Now shut up."

"What do you want?" Sara said a little strong as she sat up.

"I said be quiet bitch." He turned around pushed her to the ground without changing the vehicle's direction. Sara winced at little pain but it was enough to get her to stay down. She felt a vibration in her left hip pocket and she then remembered her cell phone was there. She slowly pulled out and looked at the collar ID. She made sure the phone and her were behind the driver's seat so he couldn't see either of them. It was a text message from Grissom. She read the simple message 'Where are you? Please call me. I'm sorry.' She started a text message to him right away. 'Help. Kidnapped. Outside Vegas. Sorry.' The send button was almost pressed when a deep, husky voice spoke startling her enough to shut the phone and jam it into her pocket out of reflex.

"Come in the front seat." She didn't budge.

"Now or I will go back there and drag you to the front."

Sara moved slowly at once. She slipped easily but slowly to the passenger seat watching his eyes run up and down her body. She felt sick. He reached over to touch her thigh but she sat quickly.

"Don't worry baby doll, everything will be alright." He said bitterly. He tried again putting his arm around her head and bringing her forehead to his lips. She shut her eyes in hopes she would wake from this horror dream. No such luck.

They sat in silence for a long ten minutes when Sara's phone started to actually ring. She mentally kicked herself for only putting text messages on vibrate and now her captors empty eyes burned her flesh as he dove into her pocket and yanked out the phone.

"Hello." He said calmly.

"Umm. Hi, is Sara there?" He thought he was interrupting her on a date or something but he had to talk to her.

"Yes she is as a matter of fact." Grissom was waiting for the beautiful female voice to greet him but he was still listening to the man's deep breathing.

"Can I talk to her please?"

"May I ask who this is?"

"This is Gil Grissom, now may I please talk to Sara?" He grew worried now.

"Oh Mr. Grissom, hello." Sara's eyes widened. "Sorry you may not talk to Sara right now."

"Who is this?" Grissom demanded. Was she playing games with him because she was mad?

"You can call me what you call your nameless people, Jon Doe."

"Okay where is Sara?"

"Right next to me actually." He chuckled evilly. Sara stared at the phone.

"Please let me talk to her."

"How about…no. She's a little busy right now." He lied.

"Grissom I'm somewhere in the des…" she yelled but was hit in the face. She yelped for Grissom.

"Please let me talk to Sara." At this point Grissom was in the A/V lab telling Archie to trace the call.

"No!"

"Just let me make sure she's okay." 'Jon Doe' gave in and put the phone to her hear.

"You have 30 seconds."

"Sara honey, are you there?"

"You have to help me I…"

"Sara, SARA!" Grissom yelled into the phone.

"That should teach you to try and get help." He turned to the phone, "Mr. Grissom, if you want her, come and get her. You don't know where we are and you'll never find her. Goodbye." He closed the phone and threw it out the window. Sara had tears streaming down her face. She had never heard Grissom yell like that and she hoped that was not the last time she would ever hear his voice.

"Stop crying bitch. We'll be there soon and finally someone else can take away my burden of you." _Someone else? There are two of them? I hope someone will help me._

"Archie do you know where she is."

"You need three satellites to get an exact location. From the time we had I could only find two. All I can tell you is she is still in Nevada but she is outside Vegas." He pointed to a single, long stretch of land.

"She is somewhere in this area. But it is too big to search Grissom." His last sentence was not heard because Grissom had sped out of the room to search for Sara, the woman he could not live without.


	3. Chapter 3

A/n- Hey guys here is chapter three and I hope you enjoy it! It will probably take a while for more chapters to come out and I really am sorry. Thanks and don't give up on my fic lol. Bye!

XXX

"Gil…Grissom…HEY GIL!" Catherine hollered from down the hall as she saw him run into his office.

"What Catherine?" He exhaled.

"What's going on?" She shut his office door so the could talk in private.

"Oh god Catherine. Sara's been kidnapped." He pulled out his phone and pressed the number two speed dial button.

"Brass we need an APB and an Amber Alert on Sara right now. I talked to her 10 minutes ago and we have a very broad location for her. Please hurry we have to find her. Archie said she is somewhere in the desert between Jackpot and Vegas. I know it's a long shot but please." He hung up before Brass could say a word.

"Hey Gil, please calm down we'll find her."

"Catherine you don't understand. I talked to the guy who has her and he let me talk to her but then when she tried to tell me where she was he hit her. Catherine he hit Sara and god only knows where she is now. All of this is my fault."

"Don't give up hope. We will find her, soon. And this isn't your fault."

"The reason she left was because I fired her. I went to talk to her but she was gone and maybe that son of a bitch was in the car with her and I let her leave." He was breaking down and he knew it. What would he do without Sara? She was the one who kept in line and made him dig deeper in the evidence to find the truth. He has nothing if she isn't with him. He is nothing.

"God, okay we'll get the guys and a search cadet team to look in the area Archie found."

"Catherine, it's too big of a search area. It's like a needle in a haystack or the ocean. Do you know how much desert is in Nevada?"

"Shush Gil, right now. Do you want to find Sara? "

"Of course."

"Do you love her?"

"Cath…"

"Do you?"

"Yes."

"Then lets search right now. There's not a moment to spare. Don't ever give up hope. We are going to find her. I swear on it." Catherine was a very confident, poised woman. She thought back to when she was the only one who could save her daughter from drowning in Eddie's car. She had almost lost her and she thanked all higher power that her daughter didn't drown. Sara and her had of course had their fair share of disputes but she was not going to let Sara die. She loved her like a sister and would go to all ends to save her like she had with Lindsey.

Catherine left her boss's office to recruit the cadets.

XXX

Sara couldn't believe she passed out in the car with her captor. He hit her hard but she hadn't expected to pass out. And now she was the only soul in the car. She was alone and had no idea where she was. She looked outside and saw a log house with no one outside or in the room with the window. Maybe she could take the car and drive away. She pulled herself to the driver's seat and tried to pop out the ignition with her keys. After the ignition pop out she gave a sigh of relief. _Almost there._ As she started the car the driver's side door swung open.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, trying to escape like that?" The same man was standing in front of her with a gun to her forehead. She remained as still as possible.

"Get out and come with me." She paused.

"NOW!" He hollered. He grabbed her by the hair and pulled her into the log cabin where she was soon looking at a torture room to her right and a lame looking bedroom to her left. She could only see those two rooms because Jon Doe dragged her down a hall into a room with one window and one chair directly in front of it.

"Here she is boss. Enjoy." With that Jon Doe turned shut the door, locked it and left having completed his task.


	4. Chapter 4

"No one is finding anything Catherine. What else can we do?" Before she could answer a tall cadet with brown hair put his hand in the air. Grissom and Catherine ran over and they let out a simultaneous gasp.

"Is that at all significant?" The younger cadet asked.

"Dear god. Yes, yes it is. Thank you so much. Keep looking down this road but don't disturb the tracks." Grissom said as he bent down to examine their only piece of evidence, Sara's cell phone. Catherine wasted no time. She called Nick over to take the tire tread impressions.

"Gil, We are getting closer. This road leads to and from Vegas. We already know she is not in Vegas thanks to you and Archie and now we have to search down the road."

"Okay you're right. You, Nick and Greg go. I'm going to go back to the lab and process the phone myself."

"Okay." Catherine wondered why he didn't want to help find Sara.

Grissom wondered why he didn't want to go find Sara. He wanted to be there when she was found but he couldn't get himself to go. He didn't want to face her yet. He felt so guilt over hearing her get yelled at and hit and not having any control over it. He prayed they would find her and she would be all right. He thought she would be so mad at him for not helping her. What would happen if they didn't find her? He would be broken.

XXX

"Hello there. How was your trip here?" He didn't budge from his chair. Where could she go anyway?

"Who are you?" She said backing up to the door.

"I'm not ready to tell you yet. We should get to know each other first. Your name is Sara Sidle. You work for the LVPD Crime Lab. You have no life. Your love life, or lack there of has been very unlucky. Especially a Hank Pettigrew but that was quite a while back. But he broke you didn't he? He really hurt you and you find it hard to trust anyone don't you. How can you go this long without any affection? Who gives you love? What kind of affection do you get? Someone in the office?"

"None of your business."

"Oh yes, I almost forgot. You get all tense when someone speaks of him. This Gil Grissom character is whom I speak of. You can't consider that affection dear. He doesn't even look at you like that. Maybe when you first came to Vegas but that was probably just to welcome you. And be honest with yourself. Do you really this he would have said yes when you asked him to dinner? Just because you flirt and he makes you smile doesn't mean he loves you. He doesn't at all. He loves his job more. And the sooner you realise that the better you will be, with me."

Sara was horrified. How could this guy know all this about her? She couldn't make out his facial features from the dark outline but she didn't recognise his voice at all. Why was he even playing these games with her and why was he talking or implying that they are or would be together? She had so many other unanswered whys in her head. Like why this guy chose her. She told herself she was nothing special.

"What the hell do you want with me?"

"Your love of course baby now don't speak like that to me. That just proves how angry you are at him."

"At who. What the hell are you talking about?"

"Well Grissom of course. You still think you love him. You need me in your life to help you get over him and love me instead."

"I am not in love with Grissom. He's my boss." Denial.

"Then why did you ask him to dinner?"

Silence.

"You are living in denial. But don't worry honey I will help you out of it." Sara was disgusted. How dare he call her honey? Only Grissom could call her that. She knew she was in love with him but she wasn't about to tell this stranger that. Especially since he thinks they love each other.

"What do you want?" Sara sobbed a little thinking of Grissom and if she would ever see him again. She wanted to say sorry.

"To be blunt, you." He stood and walked towards her.

"Leave me alone!" She screamed. He hit her across the face and she slid to the ground beside the door.

"Well Sara, sweetheart, how can we ever love each other if you speak like that. Don't you ever raise your voice to me." He knelt down beside her and grabbed her chin and face with his hand.

"See you soon babe." He gave her hard forceful kiss on the lips and left the room locking it behind him.

A/n- Hey. okay, this will probably be the last chapter until I get back from my trip…(goin' to L.A…how cool is that!). Also because I'm soo out of ideas of what to write next. Maybe, if I get lots of reviews I can glue my rear to the chair and write another chapter. Thank you and please be patient.


	5. Chapter 5

A/n- thank you guys for beings so patient. I had a lot of fun in L.A (I saw Jessica Alba and Gwen Stefani). I was struggling about what to write next so this probably isn't the best chapter ever but bare with me. The next chapter should be posted over the weekend. Thanks again!

XXX

"Within the next 4 miles there are only a few buildings and residences."

"We'll check 'em all." Catherine said hoping she was getting closer to finding Sara.

"All of them?" Greg questioned.

"Yes." She shot back.

Nick sat in the driver's seat taking note of Catherine's frustration. None of them wanted this to happen to Sara but he couldn't help but feel she knew more than he and Greg. They pulled up to the first house and Catherine jumped out immediately and ran to the SUV in the driveway. She looked inside and yelled at the guys.

"It's Sara's. Sara's here." They drew their guns and spread out. Catherine and Nick were at the front door and Greg went around the back.

"One, two, three!" Catherine kicked the door and followed Nick in. They checked the house and found no sign of her.

"She was here." After Catherine said that they got a look at their surroundings. One room with a small, simple cot was on the left. The other room across the hall was what made them gasp a breath of horror. One large dining table was pushed to a corner and on top of it were many different tools. A few hammers, pliers, wrenches were scattered around holding no specific order. Also scalpels and bottles of chemicals were in the far corner. Catherine read one aloud.

"Chloroform. Oh my god. I'm calling Grissom."

XXX

"They're going to find me." Sara said confidently from inside a cottage styled room sans windows or anyway to escape. The little voice in her head told her it was not the place to be right now.

"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that."

"They will. That's part of their job you know." She was trying to convince herself more than her captor.

"Don't be so loud. You're hurting my ears. They are not going to find you because they don't care. I thought I already told you that. You and Catherine bitch fight non- stop. What makes you think she even wants to find you? Nick and Warrick, well they probably won't even know you're gone. As for Grissom, he is as stubborn as they get. After he just fired you do you really think he would come looking for you?" He was too calm for having kidnapped someone and taking her away from Vegas, her home.

Sara's eyes were full of tears now. She didn't want to believe him but everything he said made sense. She knew Catherine wouldn't care and Grissom, well he doesn't care about her and would just tell the others that she got fired. She was so scared. Even though she felt it sometimes she didn't want to die.

What Sara really wanted to know was how he knew who she was and who the guys were. And how could he know what went on inside the lab? She tried to compare his face with all the murderers she had caught and the rapists she had put away but his face could not match. Maybe if she knew his name it could ring a bell.

"What's your name?" She said softly in between tears.

"My name is James Monroe. I am a thirty- nine- year- old man who has just kidnapped a crime scene investigator. Is there anything else you would like to know darling?"

"Why do you want me?" She knew he didn't want her to ask anymore questions but she still had so many.

"Oh darling, you are hurt. I can see it in your eyes and your actions. You chose this job to get the bad guys but you can't help but sympathise with the victims although Grissom tells you not to. I know you relate to the woman who suffer abuse and are raped. You chose this job so you could help and protect other people and families so that they don't have to go through what you went through. And I know it hurts you so that's why we are meant to be together."

Sara cried after that. She felt exposed to the world and vulnerable to anyone in it. These were her feelings and her life. How could someone take her secrets from her and use them against her? She held her breath in as he walked towards her and placed his hands on her hips. She tried to wiggle out but he pushed her on the bed behind her and straddled her waist whispering in her ear,

"I'll make it better now." She screamed as loud as she could but knew the noise would be inaudible to anyone but the man on top of her.

TBC… Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

A/n- thanks for the reviews and here is chapter 6! I really hope some of your are enjoying the story even though it takes me for like ever to update. But this time it wasn't my fault I swear. The document thingy wouldn't accept it! Sorry 'bout that guys! Lol enjoy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Grissom walked back into the lab frantic to see if anyone was able to get anything on Sara's phone.

"Excuse me, Mr. Grissom?" Said a petit voice from behind the reception desk.

"WHAT?" He yelled out of frustration making many people around him turn their head to look including Catherine.

"I'm sorry Judy what do you need?" He tried to stay calm and he didn't want to scare Judy.

"This package came for you earlier this morning. I don't know if it's important so I didn't call you. I'm sorry." Judy handed him a brown envelope with something thick inside. He was experiencing déjà vu all over again. He remembered the envelope with the live feed of Nick in it and prayed it would not be the same case with Sara. How could this happen to two of his CSI's within two years? He couldn't go through that ordeal again. With Nick it was enough and if it this happened to Sara, the love of his life, he knew he wouldn't make it all the way.

"Thanks." He took the package, "it's not your fault." He walked to his office with Catherine hot on his heels.

"Hey Grissom?" He jumped around and let Catherine in his office and then shut the door.

"Sorry, is that something about Sara?" She questioned.

"I don't know." He sighed gently ripping the side of the envelope. He tipped the package over and watched as photo after photo fell on his desk. Putting the envelope down he reached for the pictures. In front of him was photo after photo of Sara. Sara at work. Sara at crime scenes. Sara in the supermarket and at her house. After he saw the pictures at the end he slammed his fist on the desk and Catherine jumped back in fear and horror at the pictures. There was Sara coming out of the shower and getting changed and sleeping. She looked so innocent and vulnerable. Grissom wondered what kind of sick bastard would do something like that to her.

Catherine couldn't stand the silence and the pictures in front of them. She took the envelope and looked inside. There were no words Catherine could say to him that would suppress their anger and fear.

"There's a note." She skimmed over it before handing it to Grissom. After he took she left the room slamming the door behind her. He looked down at the lined sheet of paper.

_Dear Dr. Grissom,_

_I am sure by now you know that Sara Sidle of the LVPD has been taken. I am also sure you are all wondering why. Well, I have to say the reason she is not there is because she deserves better than what she had there in the lab and at home. She is not treated with the respect and decency that a beautiful woman like her deserves. She is so passionate about her work and none of you can tell her she is good at what she does. _

_Warrick and Nick did nothing to support her when she got mad at a suspect or after they found out about Adam Trent. She tried to be their friend but they were so consumed with themselves. _

_Now Greg thinks he had such a great sense of humour with his flirty little jokes with Sara. She smiles and tries to be polite but does he really think she would ever think of dating him? She doesn't even think his jokes are funny. _

_And what about Catherine? My God she's almost as bad as you. Can't she even pretend to like her? Catherine is always beating Sara up for the things she does. Like when Sara got mad at that guy who was ordering brides from around the world and beating them up. She was showing heart and sympathy for those poor women. And Catherine has to go and yell at her. For what? Having a heart? At least she has one. Catherine won't even try to be her friend or get along. I bet she was jumping for joy when your team got split up! Well it doesn't matter anymore because I am going to make her happy now without any of your useless help._

_Lastly I would like to say to you Dr. Grissom that Sara will not love you anymore. She will not have to go through the pain you cause her anymore. I will make sure of that. You can't show your love for her and she knows it but she still can't stop loving you. God only knows why she would love a heartless person like you. You don't even know how to show your emotions do you? Do you even feel any? Do you know how to love her? _

_Well, you will never see Sara again but I will show some decency and let you say your goodbyes soon enough. Goodbye Dr. Grissom and his ' team'. I hope you enjoy what you have created. _

_Sincerely,_

_Sara's lover._


	7. Chapter 7

A/n- hi everyone. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a really long time. I have a ridiculous amount of homework and I have had twice as many dance classes as I usually do (which is three) to prepare for some exams coming up. Thanks again and enjoy.

Sara sat sobbing on the bed in the corner of the beautifully painted homey room. She was alone in the room but not in the house and she knew that for sure. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't get James Monroe's face out of her head. He was so close to her and on top of her and touching her she just wanted to take a shower and wash it all away. Although she was grateful she could only wonder why he didn't rape her. She had seen it all the time at work. Woman who were attacked and couldn't fight back so they lay lifeless while being assaulted. She was quietly crying for so many things. For herself because she knew she was going to die sooner or later and for her captor to leave her alone. She cried because she felt it was her fault she was taken. If she was normal and came from a normal home none of this would have happened. She also cried because she would never be able to see Grissom or the team again. She realised how little time they had been spending together and wished she could have changed that. She wished things with Grissom were different and although she knew that it was impossible she still had that one particle of hope left. She wished herself dead already because she feared what was in store for her next…

XXX

Warrick saw Catherine speed by him and run in the direction of the locker room. He turned to see what the cause was and saw Grissom, letter in hand.

"Grissom?" He took the note from his hands and read it over eyes welling with tears.

"When I get my hands on that bastard…"

"Warrick," Grissom took it back, "I'm going to look for prints."

Warrick barely heard for he had followed the blonde's tracks to the locker room. Walking in his heart broke for the second time that day. Catherine was sat on the floor leaning against the lockers with her head hanging. She was crying and her shoulders were shaking violently. Warrick slowly walked over and sat down next to her. He waited a while but couldn't wait for the tears to suppress so he wrapped his arms around her and held her close. He could feel her tears soaking his shirt as her head rested on his chest.

"Catherine," he whispered. "You are the only one holding this team together. We are all looking up to you for support. You can't give up now. We are going to find her. Nick found some prints on the tools in the house. He is running them through AFIS as we speak." She tilted her head up so it was an inch below his. They could feel their breath on one another. She stood quickly having felt guilty for her feelings for him while Sara was still missing.

"Thanks." She whispered walking out.


	8. Chapter 8

A/n- thanks for your patience guys. I don't know what I would do without you! It means a lot and sorry it took forever to update. I've been slaving away trying to keep up the math and science marks. Hope someone is still reading lol. Okay, chapter 8, enjoy!

XXX

Sara woke to the scent of baked goods in her room. She mentally kicked herself for falling asleep with her kidnapper, possible previous killer still in the house. She sat up drawing the covers up to her neck protecting her from the man before her.

"Don't worry baby, I won't hurt you. Not the way he did. I'm sorry for before. I just got a little carried away. You're so beautiful and to still have been alone was a shock."

Sara was confused yet again. A kidnapper, feeling remorse? And why is her referring to her love life being alone as past tense? She is still alone. She has no one. But maybe in his eyes she was with him. Sara was beginning to understand how he worked. Maybe if she learned more about him she could find a way to get out alive. He walked over to her and handed her a bagel with cream cheese and a muffin that looked like blueberry. Also in the bag was a water bottle, which she went for first. She hesitated a second but knew she needed this to stay alive. He smiled as she drank making her more curious as to how he knew her. She went in for another question still keeping her distance.

"How do you know me?" His face flushed with embarrassment and anger.

"You see me everyday, Sara. How do you not know who I am?" He said forcefully.

She didn't know what to say. "I don't recognise you at all." She whispered softly.

He stood over her and raised his hand to hit her. She recoiled into herself and waited for the pain but it never came. Instead he punched the wall that was beside her making her flinch.

"You will remember!" He yelled to her face and marched out. This guy was crazy. He walked down a set of stairs and then another to the basement where there was an office in a corner. Photos of Sara, her written signature, and a top she once owned were framed all over the walls, so much so that the wall underneath was invisible. A picture frame of her smiling in a Harvard graduation picture rested on the desk next to a computer which was James' destination.

XXX

Grissom walked in his office after printing the letter, envelope, and all the pictures enclosed inside only to hear his computer dinging. He was over and saw a new e-mail message pop up titled 'patience'. Not excluding any way of finding Sara he opened and soon after thanked god he did. Another letter addressing Sara and her condition opened. This letter had a video attachment with it. After reading the letter of this guy telling Grissom this was his fault, he was losing his patience with him and Sara, and that they were never going to find them, he walked to the a/v lab to get a clearer picture. After opening his account on Archie's computer he opened the attachment. A black screen appeared and then what looked like a photo of Sara on a bed showed up. But then she started moving around on the bed looking somewhat frantic or paranoid.

"Archie! Get in here right now!" Grissom hollered from the a/v lab never taking his eyes off Sara's figure.

"Yes sir?"

"Please tell me you can find out where this live feed of Sara is coming from." He said as calmly as possible.

"I'll do my best." Archie said sympathetically knowing it would take a while and not knowing if Sara had that much time. As he sat in front of the screen decoding the crypts that the captor included so generously Catherine Willows strode in to see why her friend was pacing back and fourth.

"Gil, we are getting closer. Don't worr…"

"Catherine look!" He pointed to the screen where Sara was in a slouched position on the bed.

"Oh god. It's like déjà vu." She said reflecting back to where Nick's body was on the same screen also in grave danger. After many moments of silence Grissom walked out.

"What is everyone doing to find Sara? We havent gotten any closer so please tell me. is there anyone even working this case!"

"Grissom." Catherine pulled him back in. "Nick and Warrick are processing the house and Sara's SUV. They have found multiple prints, chloroform with Sara DNA on it. They are getting closer. Greg is digging up anything he can find on this James Monroe guy. I think we can be sure that his name is real since he is listed in AFIS. No priors though. He works in the D.A's office so Brass and I were going over there now to see if we can find anything out." She patted his shoulder with all the remorse she had knowing she wouldn't take his pain away. She walked out to catch up with Brass. Grissom turned to stay with Archie and keep his eye on Sara's saddened body even though she was not with him.

**TBC…**reviews?


	9. Chapter 9

A/n- and we're back with yet another chapter of this GSR fic. Thanks for the review.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

James Monroe's furious body marched back upstairs to Sara's bedroom. Sara heard the stairs about to crack with every step sending horrified shivers down her spine. She once again recoiled to the corner of the room hugging her knees protecting herself from the monster about to come in. The door was thrown open and Sara bit her tongue to refrain screaming in terror.

Memories of her childhood soon flooded her mind. She saw her dad at the door full of rage and violence after him and her mother had another nasty fight. It was the same thing night after night. Her father would come home a drunken mess and her mother would yell at him saying he was a terrible example to Sara. He would throw her around like a piece of meat saying Sara was his kid too and that he knew best. He would

tell her she never raised Sara right because she had no friends and she wasn't the prettiest girl on the block. He would storm in her room just like James had done and grab her by the hair or arm and drag her downstairs. He would hit her in front of her mother and laugh taunting her because she could never protect her daughter. Sara reflected back to one incident where she hid in the corner of her room and ended up getting the biggest beating of her life resulting in a two week stay in the Intensive Care Unit on her parents' tab no less. A few weeks after coming home her father got angry again. Again he started pushing Sara little broken body around and finally her mother did something about it. She snatched a knife from the kitchen counter and stabbed her abusive husband twelve times in the chest and back. Her mother was convicted of manslaughter; Sara went into foster care and to this day has never spoken to her mother.

She was snapped out of her reflections and back into reality when the same feeling of her arm being broken was thrust upon her. James pulled her to her feet and threw her on the bed. Sara knew it was now or never to get out so she slid off the bed and made a mad dash for the door. Her fingers were mere centimetres away from the door when two arms engulfed her waist and picked her up in the air. Her feet kicked and she struggled as much as her body could but her body went limp after she was thrown back on the bed and hit her head on the wooden headboard leaving a small gash above her forehead.

XXX

Grissom watched James thrust Sara's body around like a child playing with a rag doll. He couldn't wait to get his hands on him a wring his neck for doing that. He told himself that when he found Sara he would take her in his arms and hold her tight and never let her be away from him forever. He was going to tell her he loved her and that he was sorry for everything he has done to her including this kidnapping. He began thinking realistically since all the facts were telling him she was gone. He knew Archie would not be able to find the location of the feed and that He had absolutely no way of contacting her or hearing her voice again. Feeling helpless and useless, he let one tear slip down his face and before he could allow another the man appeared in the screen now holding something that Grissom could not make out. He ran to Sara and shoved it in her hands. After a moment of him giving instructions she put the device in her hand to use.

XXX

"You're going to die bitch so I want you to tell him you hate him. Take this and tell him you will never miss him and you're glad you will never see him again." He ran over to her and threw her the phone.

"Dial bitch." He stammered. She dialled his number and waited.

XXX

Grissom had finally made out what she was holding and didn't see what she was doing with it because his phone began to ring. He sped over to the table and received it.

"Grissom." He answered.

"Hey Griss," a teary voice said from the other end. Grissom knew who it was and ran to the computer screen looking at Sara with James sitting closely next to her as she spoke on the phone.

"Sara how are you honey?"

"Fine."

"We're looking for you darling. I promise we are going to find you and then I'll take you…" he wasn't able to tell her the rest of his plans to take her to dinner when she got back because James cut in.

"Shut up and tell him. Don't waste my time bitch."

"Don't call her that you bastard!" Grissom yelled angrily into the receiver.

"Shut the hell up and listen Dr. Grissom." James said his name in a mocking- baby tone. Suddenly Sara gasped and blurted out after he heard James whisper, "Say it."

"Grissom, I…I… hate you." She was crying so very hard now as she trembled holding the phone to her ear. She was forced to continue, "I am… glad I… will never…see you…again. I won't miss you." She sobbed and Grissom's anger rose as James smirked and took the gun he was holder to her back away. He praised her for her work and spoke into the phone.

"Grissom, you should have known this from the beginning that Sara hated you. You both were never meant to be. Now Sara and _I_ on the other hand are a match made in heaven."

Before Gil could respond Greg walked in and blurted, "Hey Griss, I this I know where Sara is." Grissom knew that was bad because James heard and yelled into the phone. "TOO LATE!" He immediately disconnected the line. Grissom whipped his phone at the wall allowing it to smash into as may pieces as possible. He held his breath as James hit Sara across the face, ran to the hidden camera and shut it off so Grissom had absolutely no way of seeing or hearing Sara anymore.

"Griss what's going on?"

"Greg I was talking to the kidnapper. She's alive. I had a live feed of her too! Now we just lost everything. He's going to kill her Greg!"

"Shit! Listen, James Monroe's father owned a cabin half an hour north of here. If we…" Greg's last sentence went unheard because Grissom had already taken the address sheet out of Greg's hand and ran out.


	10. Chapter 10

A/n- sorry for the delay but I've just run out of idea. So I wrote this little chapter in hopes it will hold you over until I think of how to end it. Please review.

Grissom sped down a dirt road with no intention of slowing down. His mind was fixed on Sara's limp and vulnerable body on the bed. He worried for the gash that she had on her forehead and wondered how deep it was. He wasn't sure how he was going to get her out alone but he knew he had to. He had no idea that Brass and Greg were a few miles away from him. He was five minutes away from the house when Brass called him.

"Grissom."

"It's Brass. Wait outside when you get there. I will clear it when I get there. We don't know what has happened to her since the phone call."

"Brass, do you really think I am going to wait outside for you while this guy is doing whatever to Sara?" He hung up before another word could be said from Brass. Grissom pulled into the dirt driveway of the house and walked up to the front door. He turned the knob to find it open and walked in gun drawn.

"Sara!" He yelled allowing his voice to echo off the walls and be heard throughout the house. After a few moments of silence a faint banging noise was audible from one of the upstairs rooms. He ran up the stairs ascending them two by two and when he reached the top he opened the first door. Nothing was there but an empty bed, a dresser, and a small window. He proceeded down the hall opening every door until he reached the last door at the end of the hallway. He heard rummaging from behind it and immediately went to open the door. Locked. _Damn it_! Grissom thought. He heard whispered shouts from behind it and a ripping sound. As soon as he heard Sara's soft cry he took a few steps back and kicked the door in. Nothing in his line of work would prepare him for what he saw. Sara Sidle, _his_ Sara Sidle was being tied to the bed by a tall well-built man with dirty blond hair, James Monroe. Sara looked over to him and stared in his eyes. He stared back. Grissom looked at the gash on her forehead. It was clotting and it had finally stopped bleeding. He felt like a statue just looking at her tied body wishing it all away. She looked at him with her brown eyes that were now full of fear. James had not even realised that Grissom was even there until Grissom spoke up, Gun drawn but still standing in the doorway.

"Get away from her right now James or I will shoot you!" Grissom threatened.

Before Grissom had time to pull the trigger James pulled a gun from his side and held it to Sara's head. She gasped.

"You see Dr. Grissom, I am much younger than you and which I' sure you are now aware of my reflexes are much sharper than yours. If you make so much as sneeze I will put a bullet in her head without the slightest hesitation." James' icy blue eyes burned holes in his clothes from his killer stare. Grissom once again felt hopeless that Sara was right in front of him and he could do nothing. He blamed himself for the situation she was in right now. He had the chance to shoot James before he could do any other harm to her but he never took that chance and now Sara's life was on the line.

James turned his attention to Sara's vulnerable body tied to the bed and used his free hand to pop the first button on her silky button up shirt.

"Stop…" She whispered letting a river of tears fall down her face.

**TBC…** Reviews are welcome as usual an I wouldn't mind them at all (okay I really want them) .


	11. Chapter 11

A/n- so sorry for the long wait. I didn't like this chapter so I wrote it over like 50 000 000 times and I'm not sure if I am completely satisfied but I didn't want to keep you waiting so here is chapter eleven, I think. I really hope you like it. This isn't the last chapter but it certainly is the climax and I really hope it is as good as I hoped it would be. Please review cuz I love them soo much! Special thanks to MC New York for your wonderful ideas. And of course, I have to say thank you to all of the other reviewers. I love you and your review…ok enough from me I like to ramble. Enjoy this chapter.

XXX

Grissom stood in the doorway motionless as Sara's shirt was being unbuttoned. He felt sick to his stomach and although his mind was screaming at him to run over and take her away to safety his body would not allow it. He knew that one wrong move from him could cause Sara's life and was _not_ going to be the cause of her death. She was not going to die. He felt terribly guilt seeing her body being exposed in such a manner and swore to himself that he was going to her out of this, somehow. His contemplations of further action were interrupted by the course, strong voice of James Monroe. He looked up from Sara's chest, still holding the gun to her neck, just under her chin, and said,

"Dr. Grissom, I want you to watch. I want you to feel as guilty as possible knowing this is your fault, that you caused this. I want you to see what you have made me done." He spat the words out with no remorse for the tearing victim beneath him. Her chest was fully exposed now showing her black laced bra and James was using his free hand to caress her smooth skin. His hand began to descend from her breast to her navy blue jean button and in a few moments it was unbuttoned. Sara squeezed her eyes shut letting tears of sadness fall down the side of her face as she slowly whispered to herself, "What did I do wrong? What did I do wrong?"

"Stop it! Please just stop." Grissom couldn't take it anymore. He was sick with the thought of something so terrible happening to Sara and he would not, could not be a bystander incapable of being any assistance. Sara's eyes opened slightly as she slowly turned her head to capture his eyes in hers. It was gratefully reassuring to see Grissom again after fearing their last argument would be the last time they would ever see each other. Although she was glad to see him she could only think that for a few moments as her jeans button was being opened. She tried her best not to cry but a soft plea escaped her mouth.

"What? Sara's afraid of what her boss will think when he sees her fooling around with other men? How sad." He said bitterly as he unzipped her pants. Grissom made a move to get closer to Sara but only made it a few steps.

"Ah, ah, ah Dr. Grissom." He held the gun to Sara's neck. "Do you really think you can make it over here faster than this bullet can travel through Sara's head? Back up." He ordered. Grissom took a few steps back until he hit the closed door behind him. He tried to come up with some kind of plan to get him off Sara but couldn't focus completely on that single thought. His eyes once again wandered towards Sara's body being straddled by a supposed to be good samaritan. A supposed to be honest member of the government. His free hand was now moving faster and managed to get Sara's pants lower and down around her hips exposing her black laced panties.

XXX

"Let's go in. We can help!" said an anxious Greg.

"Not yet rookie." Fired the experience detective. "If Gil needs out help he'll tell us. He knows we're here."

XXX

Gil Grissom was a wise man indeed. He was well aware of the situation he and Sara were in. Thoughts and ideas raced through his mind always ending with the same question, how could I have let this happen to her? There were no words to describe the feelings he had seeing Sara on the bed like that and he knew he would have to think of something fast or Sara would be emotionally and physically scared for life, not that she wasn't already. Suddenly one of the ideas in his head stood out. He moved swiftly to the back wall without James noticing because he was too busy pulling Sara's pants down. They were half way down her hip and James was just thinking of what else he could do to Sara's shaken body when the light went off. The lack of windows made the room pitch black and James' pulse began to race.

"I'll kill her if you make one move Dr. Grissom. I swear I'll kill her." James gasped of fear because a large figure mulled him to the floor. There was a blind fight for the gun in James' hand when Grissom yelped, "Now Brass!" Within a fraction of a second the door was kicked in allowing dim light to spill into the room. Brass ran over and kicked the gun away from them both. Grissom rolled off of him revealing a black and blue James Monroe beneath. His lip had already become fat and a massive bruise was forming over his left eye. Brass unsympathetically yanked James up, cuffed him and dragged him out of the room saying the paramedics were on their way. Grissom ran over to Sara's body lying half- unconscious, half- naked on the floor. Greg stood over her assaulted body, tears welling in his eyes. This did not go unnoticed by Gil.

"Greg, go outside now."

"I can't. Sara is…"

"Greg please go outside." His voice trembled with every word he spoke. Greg reluctantly turned and shuffled out. Grissom fell to his knees beside Sara and touched her shoulder. She flinched.

"Sara, honey look at me." Her tear stained face remained in its fixed position, staring at the wall.

"Sara, please." He pleaded placing his hand over her head stroking her hair being careful not to touch the cut on her head. She slowly turned her head so her eyes met his.

"I'm sorry," she moaned eyes half shut.

"No, no. Sara you didn't do anything. Sara I…" His words were cut short because the paramedics rolled in a gurney and were at her side in mere seconds.

**TBC…** if you review. Love ya!


	12. Chapter 12

A/n- and we're back. This is officially the second last chapter of this story so please enjoy it and I hope you have enough energy to type a little review. Thanks again to everyone who reviewed and I really hope you guys like this one!

XXX

Grissom was beginning to get a migraine from inhaling all the sterile products in the hospital. The team and him had been sitting there for hours. Warrick and Nick were side by side. Warrick had his head in his hands and Nick was so depressed looking. They wanted to see Sara now and hug and fill her heart with warmth and they never wanted to let her out of their sight. Both men had realised how much she meant to them.

Greg sat silently in the corner of the room knees drawn to his chest. He was right there and he could have helped but all he did was stare at her body. He wanted to kill James but he body wouldn't let him move. Grissom had sent him out. He knew there was never a chance for him to be with Sara but he never wanted to lose the friendship they shared. He couldn't wait to see her.

Brass was beside Grissom lost in his thoughts. How could he have let that go on for so long? Why did he wait outside? He knew he was like a father to Sara and he couldn't imagine losing both children, now thinking back to Ellie who wouldn't even speak to him. He cried for a while but pulled himself together for her.

Catherine was beside him with a tear stained face. She couldn't forget what she read in the note. She never meant to act that way to Sara or to treat her with disrespect. James had made it quite clear that she was a part of why he did this to Sara and now Catherine hoped Sara could somehow forgive her. She promised Sara that if she could forgive her Catherine would never leave her side.

Grissom was there. He didn't cry. He didn't do anything. The thoughts in his head were too much. The images of Sara and James on top of her were more than enough for him to kill and now he knew it was too late. As much as he didn't want to he agreed with James when he said Sara needed someone younger and whom she would love. He loved her no doubt but could she really forgive him now and still love him? He stared at the floor and waited for the doctor.

"Mr. Grissom?"

"That's me," he stood "how is she?"

"Well," he began.

"Was she…" he paused looking at the floor wondering what could have happened to her, "assaulted?"

"No," Catherine cried now. "She needed a few stitches for the abrasion on her forehead and she suffered a mild concussion. For being held this long Sara put up a fight but I have to warn you Dr. Grissom, Sara may be physically healthy but I am concerned of her emotional state. She hasn't spoken one word since coming to the hospital. I know this is not my call but I would suggest some type of therapy for her to get well."

Grissom tried to suppress the tears welling in his eyes. How could he have let this happen to her? She has been through enough throughout her life and for something with this trauma to happen to her was not fair. Grissom wished he didn't send her away like that. He wanted all this to go away and disappear but he knew the reality was he was going to have to see her and he prayed she would forgive him for what he did to her.

"Can I go see her please?" Grissom choked.

"She's asleep now but I don't see why you can't be by her side when she wakes. Room 501 down the hall on your left."

Before Grissom even made a step Catherine ran down the hall. He turned to his team and spoke.

"You guys should go home and get some sleep. When she gets home you can come and visit." The team looked shocked after what he said but they knew he wanted time with her so they slowly trailed wiping their eyes from tears of joy that she was better.

"Sara?" Catherine stood over Sara's sleeping body and spoke with her soft, soothing motherly voice.

Sara had planned to pretend to sleep through the visit but Catherine had already seen the tear that fell down her face. She opened her eyes.

"Hey honey," Catherine said through blurry eyes. Why did she have to cry? Sara thought. She felt bad enough for making them look for her and she didn't want this to be the reason for Catherine to be nice to her. "Cath…?"

"Yeah, it's me. How are you feeling?" no answer. After a moment she started balling and tried to make her words audible, "Sara I wish you knew how sorry I am. I…we were trying to find you and I was looking really hard and I was so scared I just wanted you home safe. I don't hate you at all. I'm sorry I…"

"Shh." Sara put her hand on Catherine's and cried. "None of this is your fault. I know you don't hate me." It was a little ironic that Catherine, who was not held hostage, was crying to Sara. Catherine plopped on the chair by Sara's bed and rested her head on the bed. Sara didn't know how to react to these actions so she just stroked her hair like her mother did when Sara was a little girl and was hurt.

Moments passed and Catherine stood laughing. Sara was confused. Catherine wiped her teary eyes and said, "Sara you are so tough. If you need anything come to me. Starting now you and me are going to be friends." She placed her hand on Sara's shoulder, smiled and strode out.

Gil's heart rate was increasing with every step he made to her door and by the time he reached the outside he wondered if she wanted to see him. He questioned her ability to face the man who put her in this hospital. He stopped doubting, walked in and sat in the chair next to the bed. Her white smooth face was facing the wall, a single tearstain down her perfect cheek. He took her sleeping hand into his. He caressed her hand for a few seconds before speaking.

"Sara…you might not want me here right now and I will understand if you don't want to ever see me again but I have to tell you one last thing. Sara, honey, you are an amazingly strong woman with more charisma and determination than I have ever seen. I've known you a very long time and I have learned so much from you. You were the one who taught me to dig deeper into why and not just who. I don't know if you can hear me but I love you Sara and I would do anything for you. I'm so sorry about the incident at the lab. I don't want you to leave. You are the one who keeps me sane at night when I have bad dreams. I wish I could take all of your pain away because I hate knowing that I did this. That I am the reason you are here."

He stopped talking to her and began talking to himself, "If I'd have just let you stay. If I'd have just…" he choked out a tear and rested his head at her side not letting go of her hand. "I'm sorry Sara. So sorry"

She could feel his warm breath on her soft hand and she felt safe for the first time in a long time. Suppressing the tears was no longer and option.

"Stop! Please stop it." Sara could not control the tears falling from her face. Why did he do this to her. Why does he say this now when she is in a hospital bed?

"Why do you do this Grissom? You can tell me you love me when I'm in a hospital bed but not when I ask you to dinner or when we are together? I can't take it! I just want your love. Stop being scared and open your eyes. Just love me!" She was short of breath and stared to cough.

At that moment the doctor with the lab coat walked in.

"Well I think that is enough visitors for today. Dr. Grissom I think Sara needs some sleep now. I'm sure tomorrow will be a better day to visit." Grissom stood not taking his eyes from hers. They held each other's gaze for a moment or two and then he turned and left. _Is he coming back? _She wondered what the look he gave her meant.

**TBC…plzz review!**


	13. Chapter 13

A/n- this is the last chapter of this story so I really hope you all enjoyed it. Thank you soooo much too all of you who took the time you review. It means a lot. Special thanks to cowgirl.at.heart, Cherrydrops12, and xxxSarasbutterflyxxx and everyone else for you super review!

XXX

She was somewhat glad to be back at work. Nick had picked her up and promised to be her chauffeur for a while. She was scared to go back into her car, where it had all began. After they got out, Nick pulled her into a tight embrace.

"You're like my little sister Sara. You come to me if you need anything. Okay?"

"Sure" She replied hugging him back glad they were still friends and always would be.

XXX

Sara was temporarily restricted to the walls of the lab and although she wanted to go back into the field she would take whatever work she could get her hands on. As she sat in the layout room she felt a presence behind her. She whipped her head around to see Greg standing quietly in the doorway. They were silent for a while until Greg ran over to her and pulled her into a hug she would forever remember.

"I'm sorry. I just stood there. I just couldn't move. You looked so…lifeless." Sara almost cried when she saw a tear fall down his face.

"Hey, listen to me. I am here now. You are here now and you are my friend. That's all I need. Forget that, lets just stick with the present shall we?"

"Okay." He smiled, gave her another hug and walked out glad that they spoke. He was glad she was okay.

Shift was over and she knew that if she stayed 30 seconds later Grissom would find her. She packed up and went to her SUV. As she stood in front of it terrible memories that she never wanted to remember flooded back. The smell of the chloroform was perminantly fixed in her head and knew she was never going to work up the courage to go back in, not yet.

"Sara, are you alright?" Grissom spoke walking up to her. She turned to face him with tears in her eyes.

"I can't go back in there. Don't make me. I just can't do it now."

"Hey, hey. You don't have to go back in there." He hugged her, "let me take you home." He took her hand and led him to another SUV parked a few spaces over. They drove in silence. Grissom knew she couldn't be alone so he changed his destination point.

He was a little glad Sara didn't realise they had changed direction for he didn't want her to object. When they pulled in the driveway, Sara finally looked up.

"Did you get lost?" She said dryly.

"No. I don't want you to be alone tonight Sara. Stay with me."

"I'll be fine. I don't need a sitter." He didn't listen to her. He got out and walked to her side, opening the door and taking her hand, guiding her out.

"Please stay?" She didn't need to say anything; she just took a small step towards him.

Inside Sara felt an isolated comfort. A simple place but still a home. Not letting go of her hand, Grissom let her to the bedroom and told her she could sleep here.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Of course Sara." He left her alone with a pair of his pyjamas.

XXX

Half an hour later while he was sitting on his couch wondering how something like this could happen he heard a moaning sound from his room. He stood and ran to the bedroom. His heart broke all over again when he saw Sara trying to fight off an invisible person. He ran to her side and took her face in his hands.

"Sara, Sara wake up honey. Wake up!"

"Griss…?" She moaned.

"It's me. You had a bad dream. It's alright now, I'm here." She sniffed and looked up at him.

"Grissom why did this happen?" She cried.

"I'm so sorry Sara. It's my fault."

"Stop blaming yourself. I'm just… scared."

"You don't have to be anymore." He said firmly stroking her hair. He climbed over and laid down beside her putting a protective arm around her body.

"I'm here now and nothing is ever going to hurt you again. I promise."

"Will you?" She questioned taking his hand in hers accepting his promise.

"Never again. I love you Sara Sidle."

"I love you too Gil Grissom." She said faintly as they fell into a safe warm sleep together.

XXXX

Hope you enjoyed it… reviews are welcome!


End file.
